


My Closet's Bigger than Yours

by MochiByun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, crack fic but not really but really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiByun/pseuds/MochiByun
Summary: Baekhyun has the power to be transported into any closeted gay person’s closet. Luck was in his favor (or not) and he ends up transported into his homophobic bully’s closet.Suddenly everything he knows of is a complete utter lie, the world is 20 degrees tilted off axis, unicorns exist, Einstein was stupid, and Park fucking Chanyeol is gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings** : Homophobia and Homophobic slurs
> 
> A/n:  **You guys dont have to read this chapter!!**  This was originally written for myself to get the background sorted out lol but im just posting it because why not? I already have the real chap 1 done so imma post tomorrow I dont even know if anyone wants to read this LMAO

 

  **Prologue:**  “Hey, hey, hey! Don’t do that! I was gonna eat that!”

 

  Sure, Baekhyun acts like an entitled bitch sometimes; being overly sassy, cutting people off with a snap of his dainty (but deadly) fingers, and challenging men twice his size like an angry chihuahua (or as Jongdae oh so eloquently puts it “like a rat on steroids”). But in a world where he’s part of a minority society rarely empathizes with he has no choice but to step his façade of confidence up or else be pushed down, down, down until everyone steps, _tramples_ on him like they do with everyone else like him.

But justified bitch or not, he doesn’t think he deserves all the unwanted attention at all. Most specifically unwanted attention caused by a 185-centimetre overgrown idiot who thinks homophobia is an allergic reaction and Baekhyun is simply a disease-ridden allergen.

Baekhyun tries to ignore him, he really, really does. Right now, he’s praying to all gods for them to lengthen his patience and to forgive him in advance for any future attempts of manslaughter.  _Smile Baekhyun, smile for your number one fucking fan,_ he thinks.

Chanyeol has been up his space and terrorizing him since around 7th grade and now they're in their 3rd year of high school and ironically Chanyeol’s gotten a hundred times more obnoxious. It used to be because of small things (literally) like his height, sometimes because of his little fits. But ever since he came out of the closet one day and started being even more flamboyant, now wearing makeup and more daring clothes, Chanyeol’s been picking on everything and anything he does and outright bullies him for his sexuality. It’s like Chanyeol makes it his life goal to constantly remind Baekhyun and everybody else that the latter is gay and _disgusting_.

They’re in the gym locker room and he has no other choice but to change clothes for gym class in a stuffy crammed locker room with Park Chanyeol and his teammates in football. Normally he’d change in a shower stall, but the previous class was dismissed late which left him with all the shower stalls being occupied and their gym teacher forcing half of them in the football varsity’s locker room. Luckily, he knows Sehun’s passcode, so he could at least hide behind his open locker door to change.

“Hey Byun, don’t get too excited over there. This much testosterone might be bad for you.” Chanyeol’s deep taunting voice reverberates throughout the room earning a few snickers.

“Don’t want you jumping on us or something.” someone says with a high five.

Lame fucking joke but both were in the football team and Baekhyun doesn’t trust any football player to have an IQ higher than their jersey number especially with all the tackling and hitting destroying their brain cells. So, no, Baekhyun will not cave in. He. Will. _Not._

“Bruh, your gloves smell weird, did some fag shove them up his ass or what?” he hears someone, probably Kai, say.

“Shush man, Baek – _cough_ –  I mean the fag might hear ya.” Chanyeol says loudly prompting howls of laughter from the room.

 _This is the last straw._ He seethes and slams his locker door.

“Listen, you spineless little bitch,” he says in a quiet voice, like the calm before a huge bitch storm. Suddenly they go quiet and all eyes are flitting back and forth between the two of them. Baekhyun almost regrets it. _Almost._

“No way am I jumping on your useless motherfucking dick, Park. I wouldn’t want to crush the poor STD ridden _little_ thing.” He spits in a louder voice coupled with a condescending look at Chanyeol’s crotch area. He shoulders his bag and walks across the room with his head held high.

“Well Byun—”

                “Well what?” He steps closer to Chanyeol, close enough to see the gold flecks in his eyes, “Your clapped looking ass better back off me for today, that or you shrink your huge ass ego to the size of your small ass dick and then _maybe_ I’d give you the 3 seconds it takes for you to nut.” He shoves a smug looking Chanyeol while muttering a small ‘asshole’ on his way out of the putrid locker room.

He hears the team’s and his classmates’ distinct ‘Ooohs’ and jeers from outside but Chanyeol’s ‘Call me for those 3 seconds, Byun! I do charity sometimes!’ rings in his ears more and forgive him god but he’s gonna choke a fucking bitch and put him under a tombstone with the name “Park fucking Chanyeol” engraved on it. _Oh, he fucking will._

Given Chanyeol’s social status and all, everyone just brushes it off as Chanyeol “being playful” and that he’s “not really homophobic”. But Baekhyun is no idiot and no amount of false reassurance would make him just take it without some rebuttal of some sort. This usually ended up with him in a ping pong match of insults with Park Chanyeol but no matter how good of a clapback he makes victory still feels bitter on his tongue, because at the end of the day Park Chanyeol would still be looking as smug as ever as if he’s already won just by getting Baekhyun’s attention alone, like his attention was his ultimate goal and bullying him was his shitty means. Or perhaps it was some spiritual victory kind of principle he went by and the dude just lived thinking every victory was a victory and every loss was just another future victory, or Baekhyun likes to think because why else would Park Chanyeol want his attention? Whatever it was he didn’t want to think about it because he just might entertain other possible thoughts and just _no._

Another week has gone by since the locker room incident and Baekhyun swears he’s been seeing Chanyeol’s face more than ever. As if it wasn't enough that the jack-o-lanterns decorating the school look just like Chanyeol with their creepy grins and huge eyes.

Once he was sitting in his Advance Chemistry class when Chanyeol decided to sit in the same class when he was supposed to be in his English class. The fucker kept throwing crumpled love letters at him addressed as “Eunjae” aka the gross classmate they had who eats boogers for snacks, smells like roadkill, and hits on anyone or anything that remotely moves. Needless to say, Baekhyun got detention along with an unaware Eunjae who only smiled creepily at him with a laughing Chanyeol at the back.

Then the next day he was being chatty with Siwon aka the man of everyone’s dreams. Ok so maybe he was a bit more than just chatty, he might have had a wandering hand here and there but hey, it was an open secret that Siwon was gay too so why not be friendly? Apparently Park fucking Chanyeol saw them and decided shoving Baekhyun to the wall after Siwon left was a smart idea. Baekhyun retaliated with a punch but Chanyeol was 50% muscle and 50% livid so maybe that wasn’t a very smart idea either.

After that was a string of verbal fights all through out the week, sometimes they get physical (but not like _that)._ Chanyeol put him into detention twice when Baekhyun got a bit too violent and even went to said detentions just to annoy him. All in all, Baekhyun was sick of his face, it was a handsome face (he begrudgingly admits), but he was _sick_ of it and the shit Chanyeol does.

“Maybe he missed you?” Jongdae, his bestfriend says while chewing a mouthful of frenchees. “I mean the guy lives on attention and the week before this week you’ve been denying him of his life source.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Wow so I just can’t win, can I?”

“No ya keng” Jongdae garbles out. Baekhyun’s face scrunches in disgust as a string of cheese escapes Jongdae’s mouth in what looks like slow-motion trajectory to him, landing on the back of his hand. “Fucking ew!”

Jongdae bursts out laughing and Baekhyun joins in too despite the gross crap on his hand but hey it’s Jongdae, so whatever.

“He’s sucking face with another girl right now – Is that that Rose girl?” he squints his eyes and his straight as fuck eyebrows do that thing again so Baekhyun throws a fry at his face.

“I don’t even wanna look.” Baekhyun says while resting a palm under his cheek while he mindlessly scrolls on his phone.

Jongdae rolls his eyes and eats the fry thrown at him.

Baekhyun _does_ turn around to look though and makes eye contact with the fucker. While he sucked faced. _What the fuck._

He turns back around, red faced and squeezing his bag of fries.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t do that! I was gonna eat that!”

“He’s insufferable!” He seethes.

“Ok first of all, who uses that word?” He says grabbing Baekhyun’s hands.

“And second, he’s not doing anything okay? So, lay that down and chill.” Jongdae says in a much softer voice.

“I swear to god, he likes to rub his ‘straightness’ off on my face.” He grabs a handful of fries and chucks it all in his mouth, his next words coming out garbled, “As if it’s not enough that he bathes in what’s probably testosterone scented perfume and pollutes the halls, and wears his stupid varsity jackets like some ultimate heterosexual fuckboy.”

“Ok, you’re not making sense anymore.” Jongdae scrolls on something on his phone, “Tell you what, Sehun’s throwing a Halloween Party this weekend and obviously we’re invited. Let’s hang out to that costume shop after this, yeah?”

“You mean that antique store with the creepy manager?” He asks sceptically.

It wasn’t really a costume shop, but the eccentric old man owning it sells a lot of creepy old clothes and creepy old jewellery for 2 dollars each.

Jongdae nods. “You need to get out anyway, you’re always on your phone watching gay porn or god knows what else.”

Jongdae gets another well-deserved fry to the face.

 

 

They both go after classes. Jongdae’s dad gave him his shitty old car so it was all good because Baekhyun could barely feel his toes from the chilly October air.

“Your fault for not wearing fluffier clothes.” Jongdae says.

“I can’t compromise fashion just for a bit of heat!” he huffs.

They arrive 10 minutes later and Baekhyun honestly didn’t think he’d be so glad to be inside Mr. Ahn’s antique shop. The temperature inside was warming his mitten-less hands and the smell of old books was oddly satisfying.

There were always curious onlookers in the place, what with all the supposedly haunted or enchanted things the old man sells. As far as Baekhyun knows though, nobody ever buys them since they were only good enough for social media pictures.

“Hey Baek, look at this!” Chen is holding up what looks like an ancient ran-over, rat bitten, clown costume.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going in that.”

“Why not? It looks scary as fuck!”

“Bruh remember that movie with that guy wearing an ancient clown costume and ended up being possessed by some demon.”

Jongdae’s face drops in horror and practically throws the thing away.

Baekhyun examines some of the costumes uninterestingly. He’d rather be a slutty nurse than wear what looks like his grandparents’ clothing to be honest.

He spots the jewellery section and decides to humour himself. There were rows and rows of pretty and eccentric accessories, but one caught his eye.

It was an obnoxious necklace with a heavy stone with pastel pinks, blues, and purples swirling into a mix of colours. He turns the necklace and sees an engraving of a unicorn, it was so childishly cute, and he bursts into giggles.

He wasn’t finding anything else worthy of his 2 dollars in the store anyway so might as well buy it and make the visit worth it, right?

He goes to the counter and sees Jongdae paying for what looks like an ancient Dracula costume and rolls his eyes.

He hands the necklace to Mr. Ahn with a judging Jongdae by his side.

“Ahh… what an interesting purchase!” Mr Ahn’s says with his usual beaming face and croaky voice. “When you feel frustrated make sure you rub the stone boy and wait for the magic to come out!”

He goes out into the chilly air with Jongdae cackling maniacally beside him.

“When you’re frustrated, rub the stone and wait for the ‘magic’ to come out Baek!” he cackles while he makes suggestive hand movements.

Baekhyun just whacks him with the necklace. Well at least it’s good for something.

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but something tells him maybe his purchase wasn’t so silly afterall.  

  



	2. Chapter 1: "Shush it, ya fetus lookin' gremlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah Im sorry ! I had trouble with ao3's formatting so I posted it without previewing and the formatting became a mess  
> (chapter one became chap 2 and there were no breaks lmao sorryyy)

**Chapter 1:** "Shush it, ya fetus lookin' gremlin."

 

Baekhyun comes home tired and drained. He went Halloween costume shopping a while ago with Oh Sehun, his secretly gay jock best friend, and boy could literally make him shop ‘till he drops. They practically went to 10 stores before Sehun’s shopping addiction was sated and even then, he was still going a mile a minute for more Halloween decoration shopping.

Baekhyun wasn’t complaining though, Oh I’m-richer-than-all-your-Sugar-Daddies-combined Sehun bought him a lot of cute stuff and his inner sugar baby was definitely satisfied.

He picks his phone up, checking his social media accounts, because nobody was tired enough for internet, at least not Baekhyun.

And oh boy he wishes he hadn’t. He didn’t know how or why but every down scroll he does he sees Park fucking Chanyeol being handsy with a girl or hanging out with their mutual friends. _He blocked Park Chanyeol for a reason, goddammit._

He spots a photo of his cousin taking a selfie with the overgrown elf while hugging him _. Since when have they been friends?_

Furiously he clicks on the ‘view comments’ option because he’s a masochist like that. And again, he wishes he hadn’t.

Kim Minseok says: @Park Chanyeol bruh she looks like Baekhyun lmao

Park Chanyeol says: @Kim Minseok dude don’t insult her like that LOL she’s prettier

That was the last straw and Baekhyun promptly throws his phone to the edge of the bed only to leapt after it a second later. No way is he breaking his phone for Park Chanyeol. He’ll just have to disown his cousin then. _Sorry, Taeyeon._

He sighs. He’s had this ongoing feud with Chanyeol since time immemorable. He remembers in 7th grade how Chanyeol would always stare at him. He just _stared._ Never was there a “Hi I’m Park Chanyeol, you?” or anything _normal._  Just his wide deer caught in the headlights eyes unsubtly watching his every move. It was so disconcerting but Baekhyun learned to live with it. Then in the middle of 7th grade, Chanyeol tried out for the football team, he did better than expected for someone so lanky and was immediately accepted to the football team’s clique. Ever since then he’s been picking on Baekhyun for every and any reason. He was always the first one to point out something about him and laugh at it. Then later in their highschool careers Baekhyun came out as gay. It wasn’t much of a shock to everybody but Chanyeol acted like his very existence and sexuality was a personal offence and really, ever since then he’s been calling him a fag and all sorts of names and insults.

He wants to rip his beautiful hair out for god’s sake.

Frustrated. He was needlessly frustrated over a guy who hates him.

Wait, _frustrated?_

Just the other day he went to this antique shop with Jongdae dragging him in for some cheap Halloween shopping.  It really was mostly for the shits and giggles, but he found a necklace and bought it. It was cute, like something you’d find in My Little Pony, and Baekhyun was curious and he happened to like My Little Pony dammit. When he bought it though, Mr. Ahn, the store’s owner and all-around worker, made it sound to be some mysterious supernatural miracle worker and not just some 8-year old’s Barbie necklace.

“Ahh… what an interesting purchase!” Mr Ahn’s had said with his usual beaming face and croaky voice. “When you feel frustrated make sure you rub the stone boy and wait for the magic to come out!”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say to that so he just handed him the 2 dollars it costs and left with a cackling Jongdae in tow.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s doing when he goes to his drawer and rummages for the box it was in. He takes it out and seats himself on his carpeted floor.

He opens the box and there it was, stone still shiny as ever with its swirls of pastel pinks, blues, and purples in the middle, like some sort of colourful marshmallow. He turns it over to see the unicorn engraving still there, it was mostly to humour him though, and not make the whole thing as serious as the shop owner made it to be. He lifts it up and holds it by the chain. With a deep breath he closes his eyes and rubs the stone. No one’s here to make fun of him, right? So why not just do it?

He rubs it. He can feel something happening. He keeps rubbing, _he definitely feels it._

Actually, no.

He feels jackshit nothing but the strong urge to go to the toilet.

Damn it, was he that desperate to resort to some colourful rock for help? Yes, yes, he was.

“Ugh stupid thing!” He throws it away and it hits the wall hard.

He goes after it though, to check for cracks because it was already ugly enough as it is, who would buy it cracked?

He rubs on the surface as if it would rub the imaginary cracks away. But the thing levitates in the air, vibrating as if about to combust.

“ _What the fuck?!”_ Baekhyun was rooted to the spot, eyes wide and alarm bells ringing in his head.

The necklace stops and Baekhyun almost releases his breath but suddenly there’s a small explosion of what seems like pastel coloured dust powder and Baekhyun is rendered visionless and coughing for a few moments until it subsides enough for him to take a peek.

Oh boy he wishes he never took a peek. Because there in the middle of the room, right in front of him floats what looks like a 4-inch tall middle-aged man in a fucking tutu.

He screams.

But before he can throw something at it he gets a whack to the head with the necklace. _By the middle-aged fairy nonetheless._

“Quit screechin’, ya ain’t a banshee, kid, so, fix ya face.” It says with its gruff, gravelly voice. “And ya were supposed to rub it when yer frustrated, not throw it!”

“What the fucking hell are you?” Baekhyun replies in a shrill voice.

“I, darlin’, am mother fairy, Hodong, that _you—Byun Baekhyun_ —” he pokes Baekhyun’s nose with his wand making the former go cross-eyed, “oh so graciously summoned.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flick back and forth the ‘fairy’ with the pink tutu and the obnoxious necklace. Somehow all the times he’s been called a fairy isn’t so flattering anymore.

“This can’t be happening. Mr. Ahn is a 60-year old wackjob of a virgin and you’re nothing but some hallucination from the fumes I probably inhaled in his wackass shop.”

“Hey, hey, kid. Don’t ya go insulting ya savior like tha.”

“And hey! No touchy-touchy!” Baekhyun flinched back as he was trying to touch the fairy’s dainty transparent wings.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes and letting it all sink in without panicking.

“So… um okay… you’re real.” Baekhyun fidgets unsurely, “So why are you here? Like you can’t just come out for nothing, right? You’re not gonna go eating my soul, will you?”

The fairy laughs a hysterical laugh straight out of his bulging belly.

“Ah yer funny kid!” He wipes off a tear from his eye, “Nah, I ain’t eatin’ ya soul! I’m here to grant ya a wish!”

“A wish?” He tilts his head sceptically.

“Yes, darlin’, a wish.”

Baekhyun’s mind goes 300 miles per second. _A wish? So, I could get rich, yeah? Get a new face? Rule the world? Kick Park Chanyeol’s ass?!_

“BUT,” Baekhyun is abruptly brought back from his reverie, “there are rules and limitations.”

“First of all. I can’t change the past nor grant wishes that could change the whole world.”

“Second, I can’t bring anybody physical harm, I can’t bring anybody back from the dead, I can’t change anybody’s feelin’s, I can’t make ya rich instantly.” Baekhyun pouts. “Oh, but I can make ya rich but it’s a lotta work, baby boy.” Baekhyun almost doesn’t pout.

“So, what _can_ you do?”

“Well honey, I could give ya gifts to help ya with ya wishes. If ya wanna be prettier I could hand ya my world’s miracle waters. Or if ya wanna find love I could give ya a dimension traveller so ya could find it yaself.”

Baekhyun’s face scrunches at this because wow that’s a lot of work. He didn’t think he’d be doing any work for free miracles to be completely honest. But at least he’s getting something out of this, right?

“So, I could grant ya two wishes, kid, what will it be?”

“You promise you won’t be eating my soul? Or take anything in exchange?”

“I promise, kid, ‘s not like ya have a tasty lookin’ soul anyway.”

Baekhyun gives him his best glare but quickly goes thoughtful.

He’s pretty satisfied with his life actually, he loves his face and body as narcissistic as that sounds, he has enough friends, they’re well off enough that he doesn’t have to work and worry about future college fees, he can’t wish for world peace even if he wanted to either. _Well, there_ is _something..._

“Um… For my first wish I…” He remembers Chanyeol and how he makes everyday such a handful for Baekhyun, taunting him and humiliating him, and he makes a decision. “I… want to know my enemy’s biggest, most humiliating secret.”

“Ya what now, kid?” Ya want to know Park Chanyeol’s secret?!”

Baekhyun nods and doesn’t ask how he knows his name but he guesses it’s just some omnipotent other-being thing he can’t relate with.

“And uh…” Baekhyun’s cheeks tint red, but he says it anyway, “I wanna find love and happiness.”

Hodong sits on a levitating pink fuzzy throne for a moment while deeply contemplating (Baekhyun doesn’t know when he conjured that up but he’s definitely judging the fairy man’s taste).

“Will you let that happen?” He asks hopefully.

“Hmmm… Lemme think for a while darlin’ and see what I can do.”

He snaps his fingers and a small bag appears. He rummages inside occasionally taking a weird accessory, each one too big for the bag, out of it. He finally decides on a pink chalk just around his size, examines it and nods to himself.

“Here, baby boy.” He hands Baekhyun the chalk with ease despite it being more than half his size while beaming. “No refunds, no exchanges, no warranties, and free of charge.”

Baekhyun examines it with blatant doubt written on his face.

“What ya do, is ya go inside ya closet.” He says seriously.

“Go and make a box or whatever shape ‘s long as you could fit through it, touch the portal, and voila! Yer in another man’s closet! A gay man’s closet at that!”

“Oh, and make sure to draw the same portal shape if ya want to get back to yer own closet!”

Wait. _What?_

Hodong was positively beaming though, and he’s pretty sure he’s heard right.

“Um, excuse me?” He was dumbstruck but asks for extra measure anyway.

“I said ya can use that to transport into any closeted gay man’s closet! Jeez, learn to clean yer ears kid.”

 “I know what I heard but why?! How’s this gonna grant my wishes?”

“And how come I only get one thing when I had two wishes?” He squints at Hodong accusingly.

Hodong shrugs and just scans his nails.  “Well ya can’t have everything and ya can’t be picky when yer fairy godmother here is giving ya free gifts.”

Baekhyun almost wants to spray him with bug spray.

He huffs and looks at his chalk again but concedes anyway.

“Okay so let’s say it does do what you say it does, but… won’t it be an invasion of privacy?”

“Well ya were pretty keen in knowin’ Park Chanyeol’s most humiliatin’ secret just 5 minutes ago so as children say nowadays ‘ _spare me with that bullshit’.”_

Hodong isn’t wrong. But it’s Park Chanyeol! He deserves it!

“I didn’t give it to ya for nothin’ kid, trust me it’ll help.” He reassures. “Now let’s give it a test run. Off we go to yer closet!”

The fat little fairy is surprisingly strong and pushes him towards his small closet with ease.

“On yer first trip I’mma accompany ya like the true fairy godmother tha I am.”

“Oh jeez, very reassuring.”

“Shush it, ya fetus lookin’ gremlin.”

“Hey!”

Once both are cramped inside the small closet he illuminates his wand and starts instructing.

“First ya draw a portal in thin air.”

Baekhyun does as he’s told and draws a huge flower in the middle of nothing. Surprisingly it cuts through their wall of existence, and it becomes _tangible._ Right then and there where he drew on is a flower shaped portal. He lets out a gasp of awe.

Peeking in he sees almost pitch black. Hodong urges him to touch the other side. He reaches out with his hand and with the slightest touch he gets _vacuumed in_. He lands on the other side with an oomph.

He’s sardined in a tight space in between fabrics that smell strongly of old people and he can’t help but let the nerves and curiosity get the better of him.

“Where the hell are we?!” he whisper-shouts.

“ _Judas, Juda-a-as!_ ” he hears someone sing, or screech, whichever, over Lady Gaga’s song ‘Judas’ playing loudly in the background.

Wait he knows that voice.

“Oh my god, that’s Mr. Nam!” He looks over to the small sliver of opening to confirm his suspicion and surely enough there Mr. Nam is dancing half naked to Lady Gaga, complete with vogue steps and all.

Mr. Nam was his history teacher at school who's always been a die hard Catholic devotee, perpetually wearing a fanny pack and looking like a damn rosary stall with how many crosses he chose to wear all over his body as if it made him holier than thou (with the attitude to match).  So, to see him jamming to Judas out of all songs was simply the most polarizing and preposterous thing ever.

That explains why he’s made him bend over to grab a pen on the floor on more than one occasion. Just the mere thought of his 40-year-old teacher perving on him sent chills to his spine. He almost feels bad for the guy’s wife.

He hears Hodong chuckle and remembers where he is.

“Can we leave now?! I need to put holy water on my eyes, holy fuck.”

“Just draw the portal, sweetie!”

He clumsily creates another flower drawing and _zoom_ they go. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to being sucked in like this with physics defying momentum.

They’re back to Baekhyun’s closet in an instant and he falls forward out of the closet doors and makes a glorious face crash to his carpet floor.  

He groans as he sits up and squints his eyes as his stupid fluorescent lights invade his sight.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe what I just saw.” Baekhyun almost doesn’t want to use the chalk ever again. He’s had enough mental scarring to last half a life time.

“No refunds though!” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“I know fairy god mother.”

“I still don’t get how this is related to my two wishes though?” he inquires.

“Ah, you’ll find out sooner or later!” He starts twirling in the air leaving stupid little fairy dust all around. “Tell you what, tomorrow use it again. But this time focus on something or _someon_ e you want.” He says with a wink.

And with a poof of pastel dust he’s gone. Just like that.

Baekhyun is left mouth gaping with more questions than answers and a room full of stupid pastel dust just because a middle-aged fairy has an affinity for dramatic exits. Baekhyun lets out drawn out groan and would be ripping his hair out then and there if he doesn’t love himself as much as he does.

Needless to say, he doesn’t get that much sleep that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!  
> thank you to everyone who gave kudos, bookmarked, and gave kind words T^T It means a lot!


End file.
